


First Day of Kindergarten

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Chronicles of Eommas and Appas Struggles [5]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Appa Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Appa Kim Namjoon | RM, Appa Park Chanyeol, Babies Growing Up To Quick, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Are Kim Taehyung | V's Parents, Chanyeol Loses His Shit Too, Domestic, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Eomma Byun Baekhyun, Eomma Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eomma Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Park Jimin's Parents, Kid Fic, Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, Kid Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Jeon Jungkook's Parents, Kindergarten, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Married Couple, Married Couples, Married Life, Parents Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Parents Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun, The Eomma Can't Handle This Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Parents Chanbaek! deal Taehyung first day of school.





	First Day of Kindergarten

Title: First Day of Kindergarten

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Exo & Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Namjoon/Jin, and Hoseok/Yoongi.

Characters: Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, and Kim Seokjin.

Summary: Parents Chanbaek! deal Taehyung first day of school.

Disclaimer: Exo & Bts is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Baekhyun - 24  
Chanyeol - 24  
Taehyung - 6

Yoongi - 25  
Hoseok - 23  
Jimin - 6

Jin - 26  
Namjoon - 24  
Jungkook - 5 

* * *

Park Taehyung knew the day was going to be a long one.

He woke up not by his alarm clock but by his eomma Baekhyun kneeling beside his bed watching him. His eomma had one of his hands already through his fluffy light brown hair. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust as he stared at his Eomma.

Baekhyun had his head against the side of Taehyung’s bed as he stared at his son with soft eyes.

“Eomma?” Taehyung yawned as he slowly at up, “Morning.”

“Morning baby. Did you sleep good?” Baekhyun asked. His hand raising up to cup the other side of Taehyung’s face that was still resting against the pillow.

“Mhmm.” Taehyung muttered curling his face into his eomma’s hand. Baekhyun smiled at the action, his baby boy was the cutest.

“Are you ready for your first day of school?” Baekhyun asked softly knowing his baby boy was still half asleep. His hand continuing to rub circles in Taehyung’s hair.

“Mhmm.” Taehyung muttered as he sat up and stretched.

Baekhyun smiled at his baby boy, “Go ahead and get ready for your bath. Eomma will be there in a second.” Baekhyun added. He lifted Taehyung up onto the floor so the six year was standing on his feet before gently patting his butt to get him moving towards the bathroom.

“Okay eomma.” Taehyung muttered letting his sleepy legs carry him to the bathroom.

* * *

Chanyeol smiles as heard then familiar giggles of the two loves of his life from upstairs.

Grilling the last piece of short rib, Chanyeol slid it onto the stack placing it on the table. Smiling Chanyeol looked at the buffet before him; short ribs, rice, cucumber soup, radish strip kimchi, and egg rolls filled with pieces of meat, peppers and vegetables.

Normally he and Baekhyun would make pancakes or a bowl of cereal for breakfast but today was special.

Today was the first day of school.

The first day of their baby boy growing up for real.

Today was the day the cruel thing called time ripped their baby boy from their hands! 

Wait.

Maybe it's not to late to forge Taehyung’s birth certificate saying that he's actually still once four not six!

Slapping his face Chanel shook off those thoughts, “You can do this Chanyeol! You can do this. Breakfast is ready!”

* * *

“Eomma are you okay?” Taehyung asked as he let his Eomma fasten the belt.

Baekhyun glanced up at his son, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” He tried to play off the way his voice cracked as he stared at his angel. Taehyung was dressed in his favorite Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night graphic shirt, his little straight leg black pants, and his Doc Martens sandals.

“You look sad.”

“Eomma’s okay baby boy.”

“Breakfast is ready!”

* * *

“Yeollie! Hurry up, you’re going to miss it!” Baekhyun yelled as he fixed his baby boy’s hair yet again — for the sixth time not that any (Taehyung) was counting.

“I’m coming! I’m coming — owww fuck!” Chanyeol yelled as he tried to rush to the front door.

“Park Chanyeol! If you miss this moment your sleeping on the couch until high school graduation!”

“It's Byun Chanyeol! I’m here! I’m here!” Chanyeol yelled as he slid before his husband and six year old son. Taehyung rolled his eyes at his appa’s actions as he quickly handed the camera to eomma. Baekhyun rolled his eyes wondering how in the world did he end up with the biggest goof ball since Suho-hyung.

“I’m going to school not war.” Taehyung whined as he was readjusted yet again. He was growing annoyed with the constant fixing of his hair (which he wanted to put in spikes but appa said it was not good for school), his backpack and even his shoes.

Baekhyun placed a hand on his heat dramatically, “Rude. He gets that from you, Yeollie.”

“Sure he does.” Chanyeol muttered.

“The bus is gonna be here any moment!” Taehyung whined loudly adding a stomp for good measure.

“Fine. Fine.”

* * *

Twenty-eight photos later Taehyung was outside waving goodbye to his parents as he loaded the bus with his best friends Jimin and Jungkook. Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol's comforting hands on his shoulder as he watched until the bus disappeared out of the neighborhood ( he refused to admit that he tried to get in his car and follow the bus).

"They stole your baby too."

Baekhyun nodded as he glanced back to find his hyungs Kim Seokjin and Jung-Min Yoongi stare at him with similar sad looks. "TaeTae didn't even blow me a kiss back. he's already turning on me." Baekhyun whined.

"I say we break them out at naptime." Yoongi whispered, he didn't want to speak to loud because he knew that his husband Hoseok was already eyeing him. Hoseok was already watching him since he called out from the company this morning despite claiming he had this big album that he needed to work out. "I mean we let them stay long enough once naptime comes."

"I agree. I don't know about you two but my Kookie can't sleep without his ironman blanket and a his normal glass of banana milk."

"I did forget to pack TaeTae's favorite pack of crackers and his apple juice for naptime."

"Then at 10 am we break them out." Yoongi stated.

* * *

"They're planning on breaking the boys out at naptime, aren't they?" Namjoon sighed out.

Hoseok nodded, watching Yoongi collect Baekhyun's information most likely for a group chat later that day. "We should probably stop them."

Chanyeol chuckled loudly, "Our husbands planning a break out for our kids. Nooo. Never. Let them do it. I'm not waiting until 3:00 to see my little prince."


End file.
